Bloody Monday
by ReiyKa
Summary: Di saat nyawa menjadi taruhannya, kemampuannya akan menentukan segalanya—Gumi punya satu rahasia yang tidak bisa dibaginya dan rahasia itu akan menentukan nyawa orang-orang di sekitarnya, baik itu yang disayanginya, yang dibencinya, atau bahkan yang tidak pernah dikenalnya sekalipun. (edited version: ready for not hiatus)
1. Christmas Massacre

**Disclaimer:**

cerita asli dari_ Bloody Monday_ adalah milik Ryo Ryumon dan Megumi Kouji (komiknya sudah terbit di bawah lisensi level comics di Indonesia).

_vocaloid_ milik _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats_, dan karakter fisik yang muncul dalam cerita ini berdasarkan gambar-gambar chara _vocaloid_ yang dapat dilihat di _vocaloid wiki_.

**Spoiler:**

Ide cerita berdasarkan _komik_ dan _dorama Bloody Monday season I_ dan yang saya _baca_ dan _tonton_.

Perubahan karakter dan jalan cerita _pasti terjadi_.

Dikarenakan ReiyKa _tidak bisa _menggunakan bahasa _Rusia _maka semua pembicaraan yang seharusnya dalam bahasa _Rusia _merupakan bantuan dari_ google translate._

**Genre:**

_Action. Drama. Mature. Psychological. School Life. Sci-fi. Shonen._

* * *

**Bloody Monday**

* * *

Suasana gereja St. Forse benar-benar ramai malam itu. Wajar saja sebenarnya mengingat itu adalah malam natal. Meskipun suhu di luar sekitar -18 derajat celcius—wajar, dia berada di tengah wilayah Rusia yang bersalju—tetap saja, orang-orang bersemangat merayakan natal itu.

Suara tawa terdengar di seluruh pejuru aula St. Forse. Wajah penuh senyum dan memancarkan aura bahagia terlihat dimana-mana. Malam itu semua bahagia. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran bahagia mereka masing-masing.

Karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa mereka sebentar lagi.

Seorang anak kecil sibuk berlari-lari mengeliingi kursi jamaah. Boneka kucing di tangannya bergerak tak tentu seiring dengan langkahnya yang cepat. Bola matanya yang coklat cerah memancarkan semangat tinggi dan sesekali suara tawa terdengar dari mulutnya. Malam ini dia merasa sangat bahagia. Santa pasti akan memberikannya boneka kucing besar yang sudah lama diinginkannya. Santa pasti akan memberikannya karena dia sendiri sudah mengirimkan surat pada Santa.

Ibunya beberapa kali meneriakkan perintah untuk segera berhenti padanya, tapi anak kecil itu sudah tidak begitu peduli. Dia merasa sangat senang sekali. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari St. Forse dan bermain bersama butiran putih salju yang dingin menyejukkan. Beberapa orang tua menertawai tingkahnya yang lucu dan sesekali mengusap kepalanya lalu memberikannya permen. Saat natal semua orang menjadi baik. Semua orang menginginkan hadiah dari Santa karena itulah mereka bersikap baik. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan anak kecil itu.

Mantelnya yang berwarna merah melambai ke belakang saat dia lagi-lagi memulai perjalanannya mengelilingi aula St. Forse. Pendeta dengan jubah putih telah datang dan duduk di tempatnya, tapi anak itu tidak peduli. Dia lebih suka berkeliling dan mencari pengalaman baru daripada duduk mendengarkan doa panjang. Ibunya pasti marah, tapi ayolah, natal hanya satu kali dalam satu tahun dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia datang ke St. Forse. Jiwa petualangnya sedang berkobar penuh semangat.

Matanya sibuk menyerap semua pemandangan yang dia lihat. Piano besar dengan tuts putih, meja altar coklat, orang tua dengan topi bundar, biarawati yang mengenakan baju putih panjang, pasangan muda yang saling berpegangan tangan. Dia mulai tertarik pada ruang di samping aula gereja. Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Dia bisa melihat ruangan dengan beberapa pilar kayu besar.

Dengan bersemangat, anak kecil itu mendekat dan mendorong pintunya sediit agar tubuh kecilnya bisa masuk dan melihat apa saja isinya disana. Sebuah ruangan dengan lantai kayu serta pilar-pilar kayu besar seperti yang ada di aula tadi. Ada sebuah piano besar di sudut ruangan dan sisanya kosong. Kecuali dua orang, laki-laki perempuan yang sedang berdiri sangat dekat di sudut utara ruangan.

Anak kecil itu merasa dia tidak boleh menganggu acara pasangan muda itu, jadi dia mundur ke belakang dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi sebuah drama singkat menarik perhatiannya.

_"Ey, vy dumayete, vy dolzhny teper' idti?" _tanya laki-laki itu.  
—Apakah kau memang harus pergi sekarang?

_"Da. YA dolzhen!"  
_—Ya. Aku harus pergi sekarang.

_"No, ya lyublyu tebya! Eto zvuk Ridiculus, pravo, tak kak my prosto izvestno v techeniye 7 dney. No ... "  
_—Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Oke, ini mungkin terdengar sangat konyol karena kita baru saling mengenal selama satu minggu. Tapi..."

_"Vy znayete, chto vashi slova deystvitel'no delayet menya schastlivym!"  
_—Kau tahu, kata-katamu barusan benar-benar membuatku merasa senang!

Perempuan itu tersenyum dan laki-laki itu langsung merangkulnya.

Ini seperti kejadian di film pangeran dan putri yang aku tonton, pikir anak kecil itu. Dia ingin tahu kelanjutan drama singkat itu, jadi dia akhirnya bersembunyi di belakang salah satu pilar kayu.

Lalu, laki-laki dan permpuan itu berciuman.

Anak kecil itu membeku melihat pemandangan itu. Dia sudah biasa melihat seseorang yang berciuman di film-film tentang pangeran dan putri yang dia tonton. Akan tetapi yang ini berbeda. Lebih cepat dan lebih panas. Bukan ciuman singkat untuk membangunkan putri yang tertidur, bukan juga ciuman lembut penuh kasih sayang. Yang ini lebih bernafsu.

Dia akan dimarahi kalau dia ketahuan mengintip. Anak kecil itu mendadak merasa bahaya yang luar biasa. Dia harus segera kabur dari sana.

Saat dia membalikkan badannya, suara erangan kesakitan mulai terdengar dari belakang. Dia tidak berani menoleh. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetaran. Dia seperti membeku. Lalu suara erangan itu berhenti setelah suara napas berat laki-laki itu menghilang.

Mata anak kecil itu melebar. Suara doa yang mulai dipanjatkan terdengar dari aula di depannya. Anak kecil itu harus mulai memaksa kakinya untuk bergerak, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekatinya. Suara hak dari sepatu bot kulit yang bertemu dengan lantai kayu yang dingin mulai terdengar semakin kuat. Lalu tiba-tiba anak kecil itu merasakan sebuah sentuhan di pundaknya. Dia tidak berani menoleh. Dia teralu takut untuk menoleh.

Suara lembut dengan lafal Inggris yang pas terdengar membisikinya. _"Chto ty zdes' delayesh', malysh?"  
_—Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?

Anak kecil itu membalikkan badannya dengan takut. Seorang perempuan dengan wajah cantik yang mengenakan mantel coklat panjang sedang duduk berjongkok di belakangnya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat gelap sementara warna matanya lebih muda, senada dengan mata anak kecil itu. Bulu matanya panjang dengan bibir merah merekah yang sangat seksi.

_"Vy poteryali zdes'?"  
_—Apakah kau tersesat?

Anak kecil itu mengeleng dengan cepat. Bola matanya melebar saat melihat laki-laki yang menjadi pasangan perempuan itu sudah terbaring di lantai yang penuh dengan cairan merah yang kental.

_"Yest' li chto-to , chto ya mogu pomoch'? Vy ne vyglyadite tak khorosho. Gde tvoya mat'?"  
_—Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu? Kau terlihat pucat. Dimana ibumu?

Dia harus lari sekarang. Dia harus pergi menjauh dari perempuan itu sekarang juga.

Perempuan itu mendadak tersenyum lebar.

Lalu suara doa mulai tergantikan oleh suara erangan kesakitan. Jeritan penuh kesakitan terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berdua. Anak kecil itu semakin gemetaran.

_"YA dumayu, chto vy mat' umerla . Khm, interesno, chto budet s vami. B'yus' ob zaklad, chto-to interesnoye sluchitsya s vami!"  
_—Aku pikir ibumu telah mati sekarang. Hmm, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau akan mengalami sesuatu yang amat menarik!

Akhirnya bibir anak kecil itu membuka. Suaranya gemetaran dan sangat rendah sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mengenali suaranya sendiri.

_"A... pomoshch' ... menya ..."  
_—To... to... tolong... aku...

_"Hemm? YA ne slyshu tebya moya dorogaya."  
_—Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu sayang.

Anak kecil itu memberanikan diri menatap wajah perempuan itu. _"Pomogi mne, Santa!"  
_—Tolong aku, Santa!

Alis perempuan itu terangkat. "_Santa? Verite li vy v Santa Moroza? Kak milo!"  
_—Santa? Kau percaya bahwa Santa Clau_se _itu ada? Kau benar-benar manis!

Air matanya mulai meleleh ke pipinya. _"YA ... tak ... zhal' ... zhal' ..."  
_—Aku minta maaf... Maafkan aku...

Perempuan itu mengusap kepala anak kecil itu. _"Pochemu ty izvinyat'sya?"  
_—Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?

Air matanya semakin deras. _"Tak chto ... izvinite ..."  
_—Maafkan aku...

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba berdiri. _"Net, ya dumayu, kto dolzhen izvinit'sya eto ya, eto ne ya?" _Perempuan itu tertawa lebar.  
—Tidak. Kupikir yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku, ya kan?

_"Nu, vy znayete, malysh, ya deystvitel'no nenavizhu, kogda ya dolzhen izvinit'sya pered kto-to Tak chto, yesli ya dolzhen vyborom, chto luchshe:. Proshu proshcheniya, ili ya ne izvinyayus', ya dumayu, chto vybor ..." _Perempuan itu berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi anak kecil itu.  
—Yaaa, kau tahu, aku benar-benar benci kalau harus minta maaf kepada seseorang. Jadi, jika aku harus memilih mana yang lebih baik: aku minta maaf padamu atau aku tidak perlu minta maaf padamu, aku akan memilih...

Meskipun pandangan matanya mulai buram karena air matanya, anak kecil itu bisa melihat bahwa perempuan itu sedang memegang sesuatu berwarna hitam. Pistol pendek sedang diacungkan padanya.

Anak kecil itu sadar. Seharusnya dia menuruti perintah ibunya untuk duduk di aula bersamanya. Setidaknya, kalau dia memang harus mati malam ini, dia akan memilih mati bersama ibunya yang menyayanginya.

Saat perempuan berambut coklat itu menekan pelatuk pistolnya, anak kecil itu telah menutup matanya dengan pasrah. Serpihan daging serta kulit segera tersebar di ruangan. Aroma amis mulai tercium dan cairan kental mulai membasahi lantai kayu St. Forse.

Perempuan itu menatap anak kecil tadi dengan sorot mata dingin. _"Ubit' tebya luchshe dlya menya! Ili, mozhet byt', eto luchshe dlya vas tozhe!"  
_—Membunuhmu jauh lebih menyenangkan buatku! Atau mungkin, menyenangkan juga buatmu!

Senyum dingin mulai terbentuk di bibir perempuan itu. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia melangkah melewati tubuh anak kecil tadi. Tidak ada darah yang mengenai tubuhnya. Dia sudah mengambil jarak aman sebelum menembak tadi.

Tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia menekan salau satu tombol untuk menelepon seseorang yang amat dikenalnya.

_"Hello, it's me."  
_—Halo, ini aku.

Suara dingin menyahut dari saluran di seberang sana. _"Yeah, what is your status?"  
_—Bagaimana?

_"Everything should be fine. I do my best of course. Will you give an_y _compliment?"  
_—Semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna tentu saja. Apa kau mau memberikanku paling tidak satu pujian saja?

Suara dingin itu tertawa. _"Welll, there is still a long way, you know that? I'll wait for you in Narita. At least, please don't be late."  
_—Yaaa, tapi perjalanan kita masih panjang. Kau tahu itu kan? Aku akan menunggumu di Narita. Jangan terlambat!

_"I won't be late, K!"  
_—Aku tidak akan terlambat, K!

Perempuan itu memutuskan hubungan telepon dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya lagi.

Matanya berbinar-binar penuh semangat. Tentu saja. Malam ini bukanlah target mereka yang sebenarnya. Jalan masih panjang. Masih banyak yang harus dia lakukan. Masih banyak sekali. Setidaknya mereka telah memiliki alat utama mereka.

Perempuan itu berjalan menuju pintu lain di ruangan tadi yang langsung mengarah ke luar St. Forse. Dia meraih tasnya yang tadi diletakkan di samping tubuh pintu itu. Sebelum dia keluar, matanya melirik tubuh laki-laki tadi. _"Thank you for your Bloody X."  
_—Terima kasih atas Bloody X milikmu!


	2. Main

Gadis itu menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Matanya menatap lurus dan jari-jarinya menari dengan cepat di atas tuts keyboard. Semua yang dia ketikkan benar dan tepat, sesuai dengan kode-kode yang dia perlukan.

Tangannya meraih _headset_ di kepalanya dan melepaskannya dari telinganya. Matanya masih menatap segala hal dengan penuh sorot kebosanan. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi.

Mata hijaunya melirik sekilas, tapi dia tidak berminat untuk meraihnya dan mengangkatnya. Saat ponselnya berhenti berbunyi, dia menghela napas panjang.

Suara bip berasal dari laptopnya dan setidaknya membuat matanya sedikit bercahaya. Kursor _mouse_nya segera diarahkannya dan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Semuanya sudah selesai. Dia tinggal memperbaikinya _sedikit_.

Jam di laptopnya sudah menunjukkan jam tiga pagi. Gadis itu berdiri dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas, berusaha mengusir rasa lelah yang menumpuk. Dia sudah duduk di depan laptopnya kira-kira delapan jam yang lalu. Dia harus segera tidur kalau dia tidak ingin telat pergi ke sekolah besok. Tidak... itu hanya kiasannya saja. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak berminat pergi ke sekolah.

Tanpa mematikan laptopnya, gadis itu melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan menatap langit-langitnya yang bertaburan bintang dari zat _flourense. _Perlahan dia menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah tertidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Langit-langitnya masih sama. Keadaannya masih sama. Laptopnya masih menyala di atas meja. Dia tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa, tapi dia punya firasat kalau dia tidak akan segera bangun, keadaannya akan jadi kacau.

Dengan sekali hentakan pada kakinya, gadis itu melompat berdiri. Dia meraih kacamatanya yang berwarna oranye dan memakainya. Matanya sama sekali tidak rusak. Dia hanya ingin menggenakan kacamata. Itu saja. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kesehatannya. Hanya sebagai pelindung agar tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mampu menatap matanya dan membaca isi hatinya.

_Agar tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui apa yang disembunyikannya._

Tangannya meraih ponselnya dan melihat empat email dari temannya.

Matanya membaca deretan kata-kata yang sama itu dengan bosan. Kenapa kau harus mengirim pesan yang sama sebanyak empat kali kepada sesorang hanya karena orang itu tidak (akan pernah) sempat membalas emailnya?

Tahu tidak, itu justru akan membuat temanmu merasa sangat sebal. Apalagi ketika ponselnya bergetar lagi sebelum dia sempat membaca emailnya.

"Hai! Bagaimana pagimu hari ini?" seru seseorang di seberang sana dengan suaranya yang ceria.

"Baik... seperti biasa..." jawab gadis itu dengan malas. Dia duduk di kursinya dan menatap layar laptopnya. Ada pesan kecil di sudut layar laptopnya. Proses yang dilakukannya tadi malam sudah selesai dengan sempurna.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat puas atas apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mampu menandingi kejeniusannya.

"Gumi-_chan_... Kau mendengarku atau tidak?"

"Eh? Tentu saja aku mendengarmu." Gadis itu berdiri sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang sebahu dengan model bagian depan lebih panjang daripada bagian belakangnya.

Mata hijaunya melirik jendela yang masih tertutup gorden. Sinar matahari sudah menembusnya dan masuk ke sisi kamarnya, membuat perasaan hangat dan nyaman serta godaan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur semakin besar.

"Kau sudah siap-siap? Atau mau datang terlambat lagi seperti biasa?"

Gumi menghela napas. "Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba untuk datang."

"Mencoba untuk datang walaupun kau tidak ingin datang! Yaa... aku mengerti jelas soal itu!" Suara di seberang terkikik geli. "Sampai nanti di kelas, Gumi-_chan_!"

Dia meletakan ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya dimana disana terdapat bingkai yang berisi foto keluarganya. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun. Dua bulan setelah itu, ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Gumi sama sekali tidak tersenyum disana dan tidak akan pernah tersenyum lagi untuk yang selanjutnya.

Gumi menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat kenangannya bersama ibunya. Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang baik diingat, dia menyadari. Hanya saja, keadaan dulu jauh lebih baik dibanding sekarang. Setidaknya, dulu ibunya selalu membelanya walaupun hal itu tidak akan pernah mengubah kenyataan.

"Gumi... Ayah akan dinas dan tidak pulang selama seminggu ke depan. Kau mau turun untuk sarapan dengannya tidak?"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Dia bisa menebak _laki-laki itu_ sedang berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan sorot mata datar. "Kau sudah bangun kan?"

"Ya, _Onii-sama_. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," kata Gumi pada akhirnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara sepatu yang menyentuh lantai mulai menjauhi kamarnya dan menghilang sesaat kemudian.

Dengan malas, Gumi meraih handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana? Jadi, kau akan ikut latihan ke Fukuoka?"

Gumi baru saja setengah menuruni tangga ke lantai satu saat dia mendengar suara ayahnya. Dia sempat menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus ikut sarapan dengannya atau tidak.

"Ya, semuanya lancar. Guru olahragaku bilang, kalau aku menaikan intensitas latihanku, dia yakin aku bisa jadi juara nasional."

"Itu benar-benar hebat, anakku."

Muncul di saat ayahnya sedang memuji kakak laki-lakinya yang sempurna adalah saat-saat yang paling dibenci olehnya. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa kabur begitu saja. Kalau dia melakukan hal pengecut seperti itu, ayahnya pasti akan mengatakan hal-hal sinis lainnya. Salah satu topik favorit pria dewasa itu adalah mengomentari hobi Gumi yang selalu terpaku di depan laptopnya dan mengejeknya dengan kata-kata luar biasa sinis.

"_Ohayou_..." sahut Gumi tenang. Dia turun dengan santai dan meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja. Tanpa melirik ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya, dia duduk dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

"_Ohayou_, Gumi," balas ayahnya sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana pagimu? Kukira kau akan bangun kesiangan mengingat kau baru tidur sekitar jam tiga pagi, benar tidak?"

"Ya, _Tou-sama_. Aku baik-baik saja lagipula bolos itu tidak baik kan?"

"Tidak baik?" Ayahnya tersenyum. "Aku senang sekali kalau kau mulai bersemangat pergi ke sekolah dibandingkan kau terus berdiam diri di kamar, mengutak-atik laptopmu. Apa yang sebenarnya menarik disana, Gumi?"

Rasanya, gadis itu sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dia benci ayahnya. Dia benci karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah menghargai kemampuannya. Bahkan, dua tahun yang lalu, saat Gumi berhasil membantunya dalam memecahkan kasus kejahatan, ayahnya sama sekali tidak berterima kasih padanya.

Ya, ayahnya adalah orang penting di kepolisian Tokyo dan Gumi dulu sekali pernah merasa bangga memiliki ayah yang selalu bersikap seperti kamen rider yang akan bertarung melawan kejahatan.

Ayahnya bagaikan seorang pahlawan yang selalu menolong masyarakat dari penjahat. Dulu, Gumi pernah berpikir bahwa dia ingin menjadi seorang polisi juga, menjaga agar kedamaian tetap ada di dunia ini dan menghapuskan para tokoh jahat.

Akan tetapi, sejak gadis itu masuk SMP, perlahan ayahnya mulai berubah. Ayahnya menjadi lebih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan mendadak menjadi lebih menuntut sesuatu dari kedua anaknya. Dan satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh Gumi, ayahnya tidak pernah melihatnya. Ayahnya hanya melihat Gumi dari bayangan kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu sempurna dalam segala hal.

Kakaknya, Gakupo, adalah anak laki-laki paling membanggakan di mata ayahnya. Prestasinya selalu bagus dan nilai olahraganya selalu menjadi yang tertinggi di sekolah. Sempurna dalam melakukan segala hal.

Apapun yang dilakukan Gumi, rasanya tidak akan pernah memuaskan ayahnya yang sudah melihat segala kesuksesan Gakupo. Ibu mereka juga tidak banyak membantu. Jika sang kepala keluarga sudah mengatakan Gakupo yang terbaik, wanita itu hanya bisa membelai rambut putri tunggalnya dan membisikkan kata-kata lembut.

Sejak ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, keadaan tidak berubah menjadi lebih baik. Semuanya masih sama atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi. Ayahnya semakin jarang di rumah karena urusan pekerjaan dan Gumi tidak berniat mencarinya. Hubungan mereka berdua resmi bagaikan orang asing dengan status ayah-dan-anak palsu dalam surat bernama kartu keluarga.

"_Tou-sama_," sahut pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang duduk tepat di hadapan Gumi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada latihan pagi hari ini."

Ayahnya tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Gakupo."

Mengingat suasana mencekam yang akan dialaminya jika dia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya, Gumi langsung meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk serealnya. "Aku juga harus segera berangkat." Sebelum ayahnya sempat membantahnya, Gumi langsung melanjutkan, "Aku ada piket kelas hari ini."

"Ah ya, tentu saja, Gumi."

Gumi meraih tasnya dan berjalan melewati kakak laki-lakinya begitu saja. Dia memang tidak berniat tinggal di ruangan itu lebih lama lagi. Udara saat dia berada di sekitar ayahnya terasa amat menyesakkan dan dia tidak suka akan hal itu. Dan situasinya sama saja ketika dia harus berada di dekat kakak laki-lakinya juga, Gakupo.

Sepanjang ingatan Gumi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bahwa Gakupo seorang _kakak baginya_. Sama seperti ayahnya yang hanya tercantum lewat kartu keluarga, Gumi bahkan menganggap Gakupo layaknya orang asing di rumah mereka sendiri. Tidak pernah saling bicara dan saling menegur jika tidak ada urusan yang amat mendesak. Bahkan, sebisa mungkin, Gumi akan mencari-cari alasan supaya dia mampu menjauh dari Gakupo, kalau bisa untuk selamanya.

Setelah memakai sepatu ketsnya, dia berjalan ke luar rumahnya, dan mendapati matahari telah berada cukup tinggi di atas, menyebarkan suhu hangat ke setiap pemukaan bumi, memberikan cahaya kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Kemudian, setelah berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya, Gumi menarik napas panjang dan meghembuskannya dengan penuh ekspresi lega.

"Seharusnya aku yang bernapas lega, tahu!"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Gumi meliriknya sekilas lalu dia membuang muka. "Terserah kau saja."

"Tahu tidak, aku menyesal sekali punya adik sepertimu."

Gumi berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan kakak laki-lakinya. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya dan berusaha memikirkan hal-hal lain yang jauh lebih penting.

"Aku sangat menyesal karena Ayah selalu berniat memasukkan kau ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Tahu tidak, rasanya aku sudah bosan sekali mendengar kata-kata, 'hei Gakupo, kau beda sekali ya dengan adikmu' atau 'jangan-jangan dia adik tirimu'. Kau tahu, semua temanku menganggapmu aneh. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak teralu mengungkit-ungkit masalah kakak-beradik itu di sekolah. Mengerti?"

Gumi memutar bola mata kehijauannya dan menatap mata ungu di sebelahnya. Kakaknya terlahir begitu sempurna. Dengan rambut lurus panjang berwarna ungu yang indah secara alami, bola mata keunguan yang mampu memesonakan semua orang, struktur tubuh tegap atletis yang membuat semua laki-laki di sekolah mereka iri, kulit seputih porselen yang lembut, dan tolong jangan lupakan wajahnya yang teramat tampan sekaligus cantik. Gumi berani bertaruh bahwa kakaknya sebenarnya lebih cocok menjadi seorang perempuan dibandingkan laki-laki.

Soal bidang akademis benar-benar tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Selalu menjadi murid terpintar dengan IQ tertinggi. Soal bidang olahraga, jelas dia adalah atlet andalan sekolah setiap kali ada lomba. Soal bidang seni, jangan remehkan suaranya yang rendah namun terdengar seksi, atau... setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh setiap gadis di Utaunoda, sekolah tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Kadang kala, Gumi berpikir, apakah semua gen baik dari kedua orang tuanya hanya berada di Gakupo saja, mengingat Gumi sama sekali tidak seperti kakaknya. Dengan tinggi 165 cm, Gumi terlahir hampir biasa. Rambutnya hijau dan tidak pernah terlihat rapi sedikit pun. Dia selalu memotongnya pendek karena sama sekali tidak tahan dengan rambutnya yang gampang sekali berantakan. Soal bola matanya, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka indah. Hampir terlihat biasa saja dan Gumi selalu menutupinya dengan kaca mata palsunya agar semua orang tidak berusaha membandingkannya dengan Gakupo. Soal wajahnya, tampak polos. Tidak ada kesan 'cantik', 'memesona', 'indah', ataupun 'seksi'.

Dia memang sama sekali tidak mirip sedikit pun dengan Gakupo. Yang sama hanyalah bakat kemampuan berpikir mereka berdua yang sama-sama di atas rata-rata jika dibandingkan dengan anak seusia mereka.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ingin orang mengenalku sebagai adikmu?" sahut Gumi sinis.

Gakupo tahu bahwa dia selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa menganggap Gumi sebagai adiknya. Bahkan mungkin selamanya Gakupo ingin supaya dia tidak usah mengenal Gumi saja. "Ini adalah awal langkahmu di SMA, Gumi. Aku harap setidaknya kau mulai berubah disini. Semua bisa dimulai dengan membuang sikap anti sosialmu itu."

"Kau boleh jadi ketua OSIS di Utaunoda dimana semua orang mematuhimu. Tapi, untuk selamanya, aku tidak akan pernah mau mematuhimu!"

Gadis berambut hijau itu melangkah duluan meninggalkan kakaknya menuju halte bis menuju sekolah mereka. Saat bisnya datang, Gumi segera memilih tempat paling depan, tepat di belakang supir. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat keberadaannya sehingga orang-orang tidak ada kerjaan itu tidak mengomentari soal hubungan kakak-beradiknya dengan si ketua OSIS Utaunoda, Gakupo.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja, ada beberapa mulut yang tidak bisa ditahan untuk segera disumpal oleh Gumi. Salah satu mulutnya dimiliki oleh Yuuma, senior kelas dua yang satu klub dengan Gakupo.

Yuuma adalah tipe orang yang paling tidak disukai oleh Gumi. Seniornya itu teralu banyak bicara. Menyebalkan. Bahkan Gumi selalu berpikir bahwa otak Yuuma itu mungkin sebenarnya kosong karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bicara. Gumi bahkan ragu apakah dia bisa berpikir.

Perawakan Yuuma hampir sama sempurnanya dengan Gakupo. Tampan dengan rambut merah muda halusnya yang sebahu. Matanya berwarna kuning terang indah bagaikan mata kucing liar dengan kulit putih pucat. Wajahnya lebih mirip seperti anak SMP dan tingkahnya lebih menyerupai anak SD.

Kembali ke pagi yang sama seperti biasanya, mulut dari orang yang paling dibenci oleh Gumi mulai berbunyi _lagi_ pagi itu, membuat hati Gumi mencelos penuh perasaan kesal.

"Gakupo, hari ini kau berangkat bersama adik tersayang!"

Pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu memelototi pemuda di sebelahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan Gakupo sendiri sudah belajar untuk tidak menanggapi setiap ucapan bodoh Yuuma.

Gumi memutar bola matanya saat duduk di bangku belakang supir, posisi favoritnya yang selalu didudukinya setiap pagi. Gadis itu tidak perlu mengamati seluruh isi bis karena sebagian besar dia sudah mengenal mereka semua, murid Utaunoda dari berbagai tingkatan.

Kursi depan biasanya di duduki oleh anak kelas satu dan bagian belakang ditempati oleh murid kelas dua dan tiga. Tentu saja, Gumi sangat senang dengan pembagian secara tidak resmi ini. Dia tidak perlu bersusah payah menjauh dari Gakupo karena dia memang ditakdirkan untuk menjaud dari Gakupo.

Gumi harus benar-benar berterima kasih kepada Tuhan untuk menciptakan pembagian tempat duduk bis seperti ini!

Bis kemudian mulai berjalan dengan latar belakang keramaian di sudut belakang. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, kelompok Gakupo sedang membuat keributan sendiri, sedang asyik dengan obrolan yang menurut Gumi bodoh.

Gakupo boleh pintar, dianggap jenius oleh setiap orang yang mengenalnya, tapi jelas Yuuma teralu bodoh untuk diajak mengobrol dengannya. Akibatnya tentu saja, sebuah obrolan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki tema dan inti yang jelas.

Perjalanan selanjutnya dilewati Gumi dengan perasaan bosan. Mata hijaunya menangkap pemandangan di luar jendela yang hampir sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tidak ada satu pun yang berubah. Semua tampak sama. Semu dan membosankan.

Kemudian, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, bis itu sampai di depan halte Utaunoda, menurunkan semua penumpangnya, termasuk Gumi yang langsung berjalan cepat tanpa menunggu Gakupo.

Begitu sadar, Gumi sendiri sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya, menatap papan nama bertuliskan 1-A di atasnya. Dengan senYuuman tipis, dia menggeser pintunya dan melangkah masuk.

Kelasnya sudah ramai, wajar, mengingat lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Gumi kemudian beranjak menuju tempatnya dan meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja, sempat melihat sosok pirang dikuncir yang tertawa tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Kagamine Len yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Gumi mengakui, teman sekelasnya yang berwajah mirip anak perempuan itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Len pintar, setidaknya, walaupun masih beberapa tingkat di bawah Gumi, jangan salahkan bakat IQ Gumi yang teralu tinggi hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengalahkannya di angkatannya.

Dengan mata sebiru langit cerah dan rambut sekuning cahaya matahari, Len termasuk ke dalam jajaran anak laki-laki manis di Utaunoda, menyaingi Piko dari kelas dua. Hanya saja, Gumi tahu, rasa ketertarikannya bukanlah rasa ketertarikan layaknya anak remaja seusianya terhadap lawan jenisnya.

Kemudian, ketika Gumi hendak duduk di atas kursinya, tubuh hangat lembut menabraknya dari sisi belakang, memberikannya sebuah pelukan erat penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Gumi-_chan_!"

Gumi melirik sekilas seseorang yang memaksakan pelukan terhadapnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu dengan warna cahaya matahari dan iris mata biru cerah yang menyipit perlahan saat seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Kagamine Rin, kakak kembar Kagamine Len, walaupun sebenarnya lebih sering dianggap sebagai si adik kembar daripada kakak kembar.

"Kau tidak datang terlambat pagi ini!" serunya riang.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya aku tetap berada di rumah sampai sepuluh menit terakhir."

"Tidak, Gumi-_chan_! Maksudku bukan begitu!" Rin menempelkan pipinya tepat di pipi Gumi. "Aku senang kalau kau mulai suka dengan sekolah!"

Gumi memutar bola matanya. "Tidak. Aku benci sekolah. Akan selalu benci." Gadis berambut hijau itu menarik lepas tangan Rin yang mengitari pundaknya. "Laki-laki itu ada di rumah tadi pagi. Dia mengajakku dan terong ungu itu sarapan dengan suasana memuakkan."

Rin terkikik geli. Gadis itu sudah biasa mendengar kalimat penuh kata pedas seperti itu. Mereka sudah mengenal sejak SD dan Rin termasuk orang 'dalam' bagi Gumi di kehidupannya, mengerti seluk beluk permasalahan Gumi dengan keluarganya dan orang lain.

Dan dari dulu, Gumi memang punya masalah dengan sekolah. Otaknya boleh pintar, tapi keperibadian Gumi memperburuk segalanya. Gumi tidak suka berada di tempat dimana dia selalu dibandingkan dengan Gakupo. Ayah mereka jelas menambah parah segalanya karena selalu memasangkan kedua kakak beradik itu di satu tempat yang sama. Akibatnya, tentu saja, Gumi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan membolos atau pun izin ke ruang kesehatan dan perpustakaan, tempat dimana Rin biasanya selalu mendapati Gumi menatap layar laptop miliknya.

"Rin," sahut seseorang yang berada di depan Gumi. "Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk Gumi sampai seperti itu."

Kagamine Len berdiri tepat di depan Gumi dengan ekspresi penuh khawatir. SenYuuman tipis melekat di wajahnya yang persis sama seperti Rin. "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Gumi?"

Rin menggembungkan pipinya, merasa kesal karena orang yang seharusnya menjadi adik justru lebih menasehatinya. "Len menyebalkan! Benar kan, Gumi?"

Gumi sudah hapal sekali dengan pertengkaran dua kembar pirang itu sebelumnya. Dia sudah tahu siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan perang mulut ini jika masih harus dilanjutkan. Len selalu kalah, tidak, lebih tepatnya selalu mengalah jika harus berdebat masalah tidak penting dengan Rin.

"Terserah apa yang kau bilang, Rin." Gumi duduk di kursinya kemudian setelah beberapa saat, dia baru menyadari bahwa Len sedang memasang cengirannya kepadanya.

"Untuk soal itu, aku setuju denganmu!" Setelah mengatakan kalimat tidak penting itu, pemuda pirang itu kembali ke tempatnya dan mulai mengobrol lagi dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Rin mendesah pelan dan duduk di atas mejaku. "Kau memang payah, Gumi!"

"Apanya?"

"Kau suka Len kan?"

Gumi memutar bola matanya kemudian iris hijaunya terpaku pada warna biru muda di hadapannya. "Jangan mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bukti yang jelas, Rin! Sejak kapan kau mulai mengambil keputusan tanpa bukti, Rin?"

"Sejak kapan?" Rin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kelas mereka. "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pola kehidupan." Gadis manis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali ke kursinya.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita dewasa dengan rambut coklat pendek yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Semua mata terpaku pada sosok tubuh seksi yang dibalut blus ketat dengan rok pendek yang memamerkan siluet setiap sisi tubuhnya.

Murid laki-laki jelas menatapnya penuh nafsu tersembunyi.

Murid perempuan jelas menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan ingin tahu siapa dirinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, wanita itu berdiri tepat di tengah kelas. Mata coklatnya menatap setiap sisi wajah penasaran di hadapannya dengan senyum simpul yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terasa mabuk kepayang terhadapnya.

Gumi menatap sosok itu datar, tanpa ekspresi khusus, tanpa ketertarikan sama sekali.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Suara rendah yang amat seksi merasuk ke dalam telinga setiap insan disana. "Aku adalah guru baru yang akan mengajar biologi untuk semester ini bagi murid tahun pertama karena guru biologi yang lama sedang cuti kehamilan."

Bisikan rendah mulai ramai terdengar.

"Whoaa... cantik sekali!"

"Aku bisa semangat sekolah karena ini!"

"Sudah punya pacar belum ya?"

"Menurutmu berapa usianya?"

"Berani bertaruh, dia pasti hanya lima tahun di atas kita!"

"Dadanya besar sekali ya!"

"Ukuran apa menurutmu?"

"Cup C?"

"Tidak! Menurutku lebih ke D!"

"Kenapa anak laki-laki di kelas kita sibuk sendiri?"

"Pakaian _Sensei_ agak..."

"Apakah aku bisa memiliki tubuh seindah itu nanti ya..."

Gumi memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengabaikan semua bisikan tidak penting itu, kemudian melirik Rin yang sibuk menatap bagian dadanya sendiri, menyadari ukurannya yang terbilang datar. Gumi memutar matanya dan melihat Len terpaku diam menatap sosok guru baru mereka.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Reaksi kalian benar-benar lucu ya! Manis sekali! Aku akan merasa sangat senang mengajari murid-murid manis seperti kalian semua!"

Len tiba-tiba tersenyum, membuat sedikit perasaan resah muncul di hati Gumi. Sedangkan Rin sendiri sudah mulai meremas rok seragamnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku Sakine Meiko, ahli biologi lulusan Institut Teknologi New York. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku akan menjadi guru biologi kalian semester ini." Wanita itu tersenyum. Gumi sendiri, meskipun sudah terlindungi oleh kaca mata oranyenya mulai merasa kalau guru baru itu menatapnya tajam dengan senyum yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk dirinya.

Atau itu mungkin hanya perasaannya saja?


	3. Leag

Third-I adalah salah satu divisi kepolisian paling elit di Jepang. Mereka adalah satu-satunya divisi yang paling misterius, diisi oleh orang-orang paling berkompeten, dan memiliki wewenang untuk melakukan apa saja. Bahkan termasuk mengacak-acak kementrian Jepang jika ada indikasi tersangka kasus kejahatan disana.

Kasus yang mereka kerjakan juga terbilang sangat rahasia. Saat bekerja, mereka tidak akan melibatkan anggota polisi biasa, seolah mereka adalah suatu badan resmi.

Ya.. Third-I adalah badan intelejen kepolisian Jepang yang khusus menangani kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan pihak internasional, masalah terorisme, kudeta dalam negeri, dan kegiatan berbahaya lainnya. Bahkan jarang ada masyarakat publik yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan divisi ini.

Dan pagi itu, divisi ini diliputi kehebohan ketika sesosok mayat ditemukan tak bernyawa di sebuah hotel bintang lima dengan kondisi parah hingga tidak dapat dikenal sama sekali.

Namanya Yassuriysk, salah seorang mantan agen intelejen Rusia. Tidak diketahui kenapa dia bisa berada di hotel itu dan terbunuh begitu saja. Pembunuhnya jelas setingkat dengan penjahat kelas dunia karena mampu membunuh profesional seperti Yassuriysk begitu mudahnya.

Dan disanalah dia berada, seorang pria dengan rambut gelap yang terbalut setelan jas hitam mahal sesuai dengan kedudukannya sebagai Wakil Baru Investigasi Keamanan Third-I, Kamui Gokudo, salah satu orang penting di jajaran kepolisian.

Mata elang hitamnya tajam menatap sesosok tubuh tak berbentuk lagi yang tampil di layar LCD tepat di hadapannya. Darah jelas mengaburkan bagian-bagian tubuh korban yang hancur akibat luka tembakan. Tragis dan teralu kejam untuk membunuh seseorang. Namun, Gokudo sama sekali tidak merasa jijik ataupun takut. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini, bahkan yang lebih buruk sekalipun.

"Korban, Pannber Dracht alias Yassuriysk, agen badan intelejen kepolisian Rusia, dibunuh dengan dua belas tembakan. Tiga di bagian kepala, dua di bahu, tiga di daerah jantung dan perut, dua di betisnya, dan dua lagi di tulang keringnya. Tidak ada barang bukti yang bisa didapatkan di tempat mengenai identitas pelaku. Bersih sama sekali. Tentu saja, bukan kejahatan yang normal terjadi di Tokyo."

Gokudo mengangguk mengerti. "Otopsi?"

"Selain luka tembak, ditemukan kadar alkohol yang cukup tinggi dari korban dan juga..." Pria dengan rambut coklat gelap itu mengangkat sebuah foto _microchip_, "...benda ini. Tim Third-I sedang menyelidikinya hingga saat ini."

"Sudah diselidiki apa alasan agen Pannber ini datang ke Tokyo?"

"Kita sudah menghubungi badan intelejen Rusia untuk meminta informasi, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mau memberikan info sama sekali."

Gokudo mengangguk pelan. "Kolot seperti biasanya."

"Ya, tapi saya menduga kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan aksi terorisme skala besar yang terjadi di Rusia," sahut pria coklat gelap itu lagi sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Mungkin kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan berita kecelakaan di Rusia beberapa bulan kemarin."

"Jangan terburu-buru mengkaitkan satu kasus dengan kasus lainnya, Kiyoteru. Terutama yang menyangkut negara lain."

"Hanya saja..." Kiyoteru, sang anggota Third-I mencoba membela diri. Dia membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak bergeser dari sebelumnya. "Saya seperti memiliki sebuah firasat kalau ini..."

"Jangan menghubungkan sesuatu yang abstrak dengan kasus kejahatan penuh logika, Kiyoteru!" Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat gelap dengan kilasan garis putih di atas telinganya menyahut tiba-tiba. Dia memainkan pulpen di jemarinya, menatap Kiyoteru dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Sejak kapan agen Third-I bisa mengira suatu kasus dengan firasat hatinya?! Memangnya kau apa, penyair cinta yang menggunakan perasaan?!"

Kiyoteru berdehem sesaat. Menggerakan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan dengan ekspresi datar. Aura kekesalan jelas terpancar dari dirinya. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai intuisi, Al."

Pria berambut coklat itu tertawa. "Lucu sekali! Berapa tahun memangnya kau ada di Third-I? Ah... ya... kau kan anggota buangan yang dimasukkan dengan—"

"Berhenti bicara, Al!" sahut Gokudo cepat. Matanya menatap tajam pada bawahannya. "Kita tunggu hasil penyelidikan di _microchip_ korban, baru setelah itu kita bisa menemukan benang merahnya," potong Gokudo tidak sabar. "Ada hal lainnya yang bisa kau beritahukan, Kiyoteru?"

Kiyoteru sekilas tersenyum pada atasannya itu. Dia merasa Kamui Gokudo membela dirinya dan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya menaik secara tiba-tiba. "Ada satu hal yang aneh tentang _chip_nya. Ada semacam _password_ yang tidak bisa ditembus."

"Kau yakin?" Si pria coklat kembali bicara dengan nada meremehkan. "Jangan-jangan kau hanya asal bicara lagi, Kiyoteru?"

Salah satu kursi berputar, menunjukkan sosok wanita berambut hitam yang menatap tajam ke arah si pria coklat. "Tutup mulutmu atau kau keluar sekarang!"

"Wow! Si seksi mulai bicara lagi nih!"

"Aku serius akan memutuskan pita suaramu kalau kau masih bicara tidak penting!"

"Aku suka cara yang kasar, manis! Terutama di tempat tidur yang besar!"

"Al!" Akhirnya Gokudo terpaksa menengahi. "Keluar dari rapat ini sekarang!"

"Yakin? Kau tidak butuh analisisku?"

"Kita bisa mendengarkan analisismu lain kali. Keluar sekarang!"

Al hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan santai keluar dari ruangan bundar itu. Kiyoteru telihat sangat puas dengan perintah Gokudo barusan. "Terima kasih, Gokudo-_san_."

"Lanjutkan!"

"Baik! Masalah terberat kita sekarang adalah bagian memecahkan kode pada _chip_ ini!"

"Enskripsinya teralu sulit," jelas seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang duduk tepat di depan layar besar. Jemarinya asyik menari dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_nya. Mata coklatnya menunjukkan sorot mata keyakinan. "Bahkan aku tidak sanggup memecahkan kodenya."

Gokudo mengerenyitkan dahinya. Dia menarik napas panjang, entah kenapa dia mulai merasa lebih tua daripada seharusnya. "Apa kita harus meminta pada intelejen lain untuk memecahkannya?"

"Tidak. Menurut saya, ada seorang _hacker_ yang sanggup memecahkan kodenya. Dia pernah membantu kita dalam kasus terorisme dua tahun yang lalu."

"Yang kemampuannya melebihimu, Mew? Kau yakin?" Wanita berambut hitam itu kembali bicara. "Kau yang seorang ahli kode terbaik di Third-I meminta bantuan pada orang luar?"

"Itu sama sekali tidak masalah, Prima-_san_. Saya memang anggota baru di Third-I dan karena itulah saya merasa sangat kurang berkompetensi untuk bisa membantu Third-I."

"Siapa orang usulanmu itu, Mew?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan sorot mata penuh keingintahuan.

Gokudo memutar bola matanya. Dia menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak suka dengan ide ini, Mew."

"Maaf, Gokudo-_san_, tapi... saya rasa..." Gadis itu mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya selanjutnya. "Ini semua memang tergantung pada keputusan Anda, tapi..."

"Anda akan menyetujuinya bukan, Gokudo-san?" Si wanita berambut hitam kembali bicara. "Ini menyangkut masalah negara."

Pria itu diam untuk sejenak kemudian mengangguk serius. "Baiklah. Aku tidak suka dengan ide itu, tapi aku akan memintanya." Gokudo menatap seluruh orang di dalam ruangannya, seluruh bagian tim Third-I, orang-orang kepercayaannya. "Lanjutkan penyelidikan."

Semua orang mengangguk setuju sambil memperhatikan sosok karismatik itu keluar dari ruangan. Kiyoterulah yang pertama kali mendekat ke wanita bernama Mew dengan sorot mata penasaran.

"Memangnya siapa orang usulanmu, Mew?"

"_Hacker _handal kelas _wizard_."

"Kelas _wizard_?"

"Kelas paling hebat diantara seluruh tingkatan _hacker_ maupun _cracker_. Bisa membuka semua kata sandi yang ada di dunia." Kali ini, giliran Prima yang menjawabnya.

"Seseorang dengan kode name Poid. Dia bahkan pernah membobol sistem keamanan Third-I dua tahun yang lalu."

"Kasus pembobolan sistem keamanan yang sempat membuat _server down_ beberapa jam?" Kiyoteru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Seriusan, kau tahu orang sehebat itu, tapi tidak pernah merekrutnya ke dalam Third-I?"

Mew menghela napas panjang. "Karena Gokudo_-san_ tidak mengizinkannya."

"Jangan bilang—"

"Karena biar bagaimana pun juga, sekompleks apapun masalah keluarga seseorang, Gokudo_-san_ berhak membuat keputusannya sendiri." Prima berkata pelan sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia adalah—"

"Ya, Kiyoteru," potong Mew cepat ketika Kiyoteru hendak membuka mulutnya, "kau benar, Poid sang_ hacker _level _wizard_ adalah anak dari Gokudo_-san_ sendiri. Melibatkan atau tidak melibatkannya dalam urusan Third-I adalah hak dari Gokudo_-san_—sebagai ayahnya tentu saja."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mata ungu itu menatap papan tulis di hadapannya dengan serius. Di saat bersamaan, tangannya juga sibuk mengabadikan semua tulisan disana ke dalam buku catatannya. Aktivitas normal untuk seorang pelajar pintar yang mampu berpikir logis dan sistematis.

Kemudian, entah kenapa saraf irisnya berputar ke sudut depan. Alih-alih menatap papan tulis atau mendengarkan gurunya yang mengoceh mengenai susunan saraf tulang belakang manusia, dia kini justru lebih asyik menyimak pergerakkan seseorang. Di saat bersamaan, tangannya yang tadinya sibuk mencatat justru terdiam, berhenti di satu titik hingga membuat tinta pulpennya membasahi buku catatannya.

Untuk kegiatan seorang Kamui Gakupo, tindakan yang barusan bukanlah sebuah abnormalitas. Tentu saja wajar bagi seorang remaja berusia 18 tahun untuk memperhatikan seseorang yang kemudian telah dipilih hatinya untuk ditempeli predikat 'gadis yang disukainya'.

Sorot matanya berubah menjadi lembut dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum tipis. Cukup tipis hingga tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya—

"Memperhatikannya lagi, Gakkun?"

—atau seperti itulah yang diperkirakannya.

Pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu menoleh untuk mendapati pemuda dengan rambut merah muda dan mata kuning cerah sedang tersenyum lebar untuk menggodanya. Gakupo tidak pernah habis pikir bagaimana seorang Yuuma bisa dengan begitu mudahnya mengetahui pergerakan dan fokus utama pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Semua tindakan abnormalitas tadi menghilang, digantikan dengan kegiatan logis dan sistematis khas pelajar berprestasi. Matanya kembali menatap papan tulis dan jemarinya kembali bergerak.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarinya?" Yuuma memutar bola matanya dan kemudian melirik sosok yang barusan diamati oleh sahabatnya. "Megurine Luka kan?"

Gakupo menatap buku catatannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura lagi, _man_!" Yuuma merendahkan suaranya agar hanya Gakupo yang dapat mendengarnya. "Kalau kau suka dia, bilang dan tiduri dia!"

Mata ungu itu segera menatap tajam. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal jelek tentangnya, Yuuma!"

Dibilang begitu, Yuuma justru tersenyum semakin lebar. "Tidak ada gadis yang bisa menolakmu, Gakkun, bahkan termasuk gadis dingin yang tidak punya teman itu."

"Yuuma..."

"Yap." Dia mengangguk pelan dan melihat ke jam tangannya. "Lima... empat... tiga... dua... satu... bel sekolah!"

Dan tepat saat dia mengucapkan hal itu, bel sekolah mereka berdentang. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Yuuma di akhir pelajaran. Selalu dengan tepat menghitung pergerakkan waktu. Salah satu hobinya yang aneh menurut Gakupo.

"Hampiri dia dan nyatakan cintamu, Romeo!" Yuuma tertawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gakupo membuang muka sambil tersenyum. Dia meletakkan pulpenya dan tersenyum pada Yuuma. "Sial kau," sahutnya pelan dan kemudian dia berjalan menuju sudut depan kelas, tempat gadis yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya berada.

Ketika berada di hadapannya, Gakupo tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memalingkan perhatian darinya. Gadis itu sangat cantik, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan bibir mungil, dia bukan tipe gadis yang menggemaskan tapi tipe yang cantik, benar-benar cantik. Rambut merah mudanya dikuncir ke atas dan terlihat sangat indah membingkai wajahnya yang jelita. Sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu di awal kenaikan kelas kemari, hati Gakupo sudah tertawan olehnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan gadis dengan _badge_ nama Megurine Luka di bagian dadanya. "Mau pulang, Megurine_-san_?"

Itu pertanyaan bodoh, tapi bukankah cara untuk menaklukan hati gadis biasanya dimulai dengan pertanyaan bodoh bukan?

"Ya." Suaranya yang lembut terdengar sangat menyejukkan di hati Gakupo.

"Apakah kau akan pulang sendirian?"

"Ya."

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Gakupo, senyuman sopan beraura penolakkan. "Maaf, aku..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan," Gakupo tersenyum, membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tampan. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan Ketua OSIS Utaunoda mengikutimu bagaikan _stalker_ hanya untuk mendapat kesempatan pulang bersama?"

Megurine Luka menatap Gakupo lama sebelum kemudian memberikan jawaban pendek yang sangat dingin. "Apa imej Ketua OSIS Utaunoda akan membawa masalah padaku?" Dia tersenyum sekilas sebelum meraih tasnya dan berjalan melewati Gakupo.

Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut ungu itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Bukankah sesuatu yang sulit didapatkan justru terkesan indah? Menyukai seorang Megurine Luka bukanlah perkara gampang, tentu saja termasuk dengan mendapatkannya. Butuh usaha seratus kali lipat dibandingkan usaha seorang Kamui Gakupo dalam mendapatkan gadis biasa. Sungguh, kesan dingin Luka tidak dapat menjauhkannya, justru tambah membuat dia menginginkannya.

"Jadi, apa jawabannya?" Suara Yuuma yang mendadak terdengar membuat Gakupo terkejut. Apakah pikirannya teralu dipenuhi oleh gadis cantik merah muda itu ataukah Yuuma memang mampu berjalann mendekatinya tanpa Gakupo menyadarinya sama sekali?

Gakupo menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Jawaban sama, seperti biasa."

Pemuda merah muda itu tertawa hingga membuat mata kuningnya menyipit. "Yah, lumayan, Gakkun, tapi kau harus berusaha lebih keras."

"Ngomong memang lebih gampang, Yuuma," dengus Gakupo sambil berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk merapikan semua barang-barangnya. Sahabatnya mengikuti dengan senyuman riang hingga membuat Gakupo ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Yaah, kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan tips dalam menaklukan hati perempuan." Matanya berkedip sebelah.

"Yeah, apapun yang kau katakan, aku tetap tidak percaya padamu, Yuuma."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar kelas beriringan. Tentu saja, semua mata para gadis tertuju pada dua sosok menawan itu. Katakanlah Gakupo memang terlihat tampan mempesona, ditambah lagi karismanya sebagai seorang Ketua OSIS Utaunoda menjadikan dia sosok populer yang diidolakan oleh semua pihak. Semua gadis ingin menjadi pacarnya dan semua pemuda ingin menjadi sahabatnya

Namun, sosok Yuuma juga tidak perlu diragukan. Walaupun tidak teralu cemerlang dibandingkan sahabatnya, pemuda berambut merah muda yang terkenal suka tertawa ini sangat jenius dibidang olahraga apapun. Kelihatannya mampu menandingi Gakupo, tapi tidak pernah berusaha karena itu tidak termasuk tujuannya.

"Jadi, kau akan ke Fukuoka minggu depan?" tanya Yuuma ketika mereka berjalan di koridor. Seperti biasa, bibirnya mengumbar senyum ke setiap orang yang ditemuinya, sungguh berbeda dengan Gakupo yang bersikap tenang.

"Kelihatannya begitu. Kau sendiri bagaimana, Yuuma? Jadi ikut kompetisi antar sekolah atau tidak?"

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Entahlah. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Dia melirik Gakupo, "aku tidak teralu tertarik sebenarnya. Lagipula, kudengar ada guru baru yang seksi disini. Yang itu justru membuatku lebih tertarik."

"Guru?" Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa. "Sekarang targetmu tante-tante yang jauh lebih tua, Yuuma?"

"Hei, jangan salah." Yuuma tersenyum lebar. "Dia adalah orang yang selama ini aku tunggu-tunggu."

Mata kuning Yuuma terlihat berkilat aneh, ataukah itu cuma perasaannya saja? Gakupo mengabaikannya dan memutuskan untuk memberikan respon tawa. "Yah, asal kau tidak bertindak di luar batas saja sih."

"Hei hei, aku punya ide bagus."

Ide bagus dari Yuuma biasanya tidaklah sebagus yang dia ucapkan. Mungkin itu adalah satu ide dari seribu ide aneh yang dimilikinya. "Apa?" Setidaknya, tidak ada salahnya jika Yuuma memaparkan dulu idenya.

"Kita ke ruang guru baru itu sekarang."

Benar kan tebakkannya? Itu memang ide aneh dari seribu ide aneh. "Jangan ngaco, Yuuma."

"Pasti kau penasaran juga kan?" Yuuma kemudian berbelok ke sebelah kiri, arah menuju ruang para guru. "Ayolah! Biar kau nggak penasaran selama pelatihan di Fukuoka!"

Pemuda ungu itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian mengikuti sahabatnya yang sudah jauh di depannya. Gerakkannya sungguh sangat lincah, wajar mengingat Yuuma termasuk jajaran pelari trek 100 meter sekolah mereka.

Gakupo berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi dengan tenang. Ini aneh, bel sekolah baru saja berbunyi seharusnya masih banyak murid yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Tapi kenapa aura tempat ini seolah bicara jangan mendekat? Ataukah ini cuma perasaannya saja?

Yuuma berdiri tepat di sebuah pintu dengan senyuman lebar. Tangannya melambai dengan bersemangat, memberi tanda agar Gakupo mempercepat.

"Kau tidak menyesal datang kesini!" Dia menunjuk ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, memberi celah untuk mengintip.

Gakupo hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kira-kira apa yang ada di dalam hingga membuat Yuuma berpikir bahwa Gakupo tidak akan menyesal telah mengikutinya? Jika guru baru itu sedang ganti baju di dalam—tidak, pikirannya tidak mesum, tapi kalau bicara soal selera Yuuma, hal itu mungkin saja.

Dia bisa melihat ruangan guru yang normal. Terdapat meja, kursi, dan sebuah lemari. Dia bisa mendengar percakapan dari suara yang dikenalnya dan begitu melihat sosok berambut merah muda, Gakupo tahu dia memang tidak menyesal untuk datang kesana. Sang pujaan hati berada di dalam sana dan itu berarti dia punya kesempatan untuk menawarkan ajakan pulang bersama-sama.

Yuuma tersenyum puas dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka. "Selamat sore, _Sensei_." Kemudian, Yuuma tersenyum pada sosok Luka yang duduk di ruangan itu. "Dan kita ketemu lagi, Megurine Luka_-san_."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengulas senyuman tipis. "Ya, Yuuma_-san_ dan Gakupo_-san_."

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru tadi," sahut Gakupo pelan, "ternyata kau ingin bertemu dengan salah seorang guru."

"Aku ingin berkonsultasi masalah jadwal praktikum biologiku, Gakupo_-san_."

Gakupo mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian menegakkan kepala untuk melihat guru baru yang dibicarakan Yuuma tadi. Wanita itu duduk di belakang meja dan sedang tersenyum ramah padanya. Rambutnya pendek dengan warna coklat tua gelap yang senada dengan iris matanya. Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya dan bentuk wajahnya, mungkin usianya hanya terpaut lima sampai enam tahun dari usia Gakupo sekarang.

Memang guru yang sangat muda, pikir Gakupo singkat.

"Bolehkah aku tahu apa keperluan kalian di ruang kerjaku?" tanya wanita itu. Suaranya pelan, namun entah kenapa terdengar sangat tajam.

"Kami hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri kepada guru baru yang gosipnya terdengar sangat cantik." Yuuma menyahut sambil menunduk penuh hormat. "Gosipnya tidak berlebihan. Anda memang sangat cantik, _Sensei_."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Jangan teralu formal padaku, kalian bisa menganggapku sebagai teman kalian saja, bukan guru kalian. Kalian bisa memanggilku Meiko_-sensei_."

Wajah Yuuma terlihat memerah, Gakupo punya firasat bahwa sahabatnya mungkin langsung jatuh cinta pada gurunya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begiti, Meiko_-sensei_." Yuuma tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi, _Sensei_."

"Aah, aku juga kalau begitu." Luka mendadak berdiri dan menunduk hormat. "Terima kasih atas bantuan, _Sensei_."

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Meiko_-sensei_ mengangkat cangkir kopinya. "Jika aku bisa membantu kalian, aku akan senang hati membantu kalian."

Setelah menutup pintu, Yuuma menatap Gakupo dan Luka bergantian. "Kalian pulang bareng saja kalau begitu."

"Eh?" Gakupo menatap sahabatnya. Bukankah tadi dia sudah cerita kalau Luka sudah menolak ajakannya?

"Boleh saja." Luka tersenyum tipis dan menatap Gakupo. "Masihkah tawaran itu berlaku?"

Gakupo tidak mengerti kenapa Luka mendadak menerima ajakannya, tapi untuk sekarang, itu sama sekali tidak penting. Berada di samping pujaan hatinya sudah membuat hatinya merasa bahagia dan dia tidak perlu mempertanyakan alasan itu. Anggap saja, ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gakupo berjalan menaiki jalanan menuju rumahnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sungguh, dia tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari pada sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Megurine Luka, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti dan ini merupakan momen yang sangat jarang terjadi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya—tentu saja itu membuat Gakupo merasa senang juga, dia merasa harapannya pada gadis ini akan melonjak begitu tinggi.

Beruntunglah karena Yuuma mengusulkan kalau mereka harus ke tempat guru baru itu. Jika tidak, mungkin Gakupo tidak akan bisa mengambil langkah lebih cepat dibandingkan para pesaingnya yang lain.

Gakupo masih tersenyum ketika melihat atap rumahnya, tapi seketika senyuman langsung menghilang dari wajahnya ketika melihat mobil-mobil polisi terparkir di rumahnya. Dia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, jam tiga lebih dua puluh. Tidak biasanya ayahnya pulang di jam seperti ini dan biasanya juga tidak pernah mengajak mobil kepolisian sebanyak ini.

Dahinya berkerut dengan diikuti rasa penasaran yang begitu meluap dalam hatinya. Dia membetulkan posisi ranselnya dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Di pagarnya, dia bisa melihat laki-laki berambut coklat gelap dengan warna putih menghiasi bagian pelipisnya sedang berdiri tegap. Senyuman simpul menghiasi wajah matangnya yang terlihat garang dan ganas.

Mata ungu Gakupo melirik bagian dada laki-laki itu. Tidak ada badge nama disana dan itu berarti orang itu termasuk ke dalam jajaran kepolisan yang dirahasiakan.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Gakupo sopan.

Orang itu tersenyum ramah. "Kau pasti Gakupo, putra pertama Kapten Gokudo."

"Ya, apa Ayahku ada di dalam?"

"Itu benar. Kapten sedang melaksanakan tugasnya."

"Melaksanakan tugas?" Alis Gakupo terangkat. Tidak biasanya seorang Kamui Gokudo membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Setiap kasus yang diurus oleh ayahnya adalah kasus rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak luar, termasuk juga keluarganya sendiri.

Mata coklat laki-laki itu berkilat penuh semangat. "Ya."

Belum lama berselang, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang keluar dari pintu rumahnya. Wanita itu menunduk sekilas pada Gakupo sebelum kemudian memberi kode pada laki-laki berambut coklat itu agar mengikutinya ke mobil. Kelihatannya tugas mereka sudah selesai dan mereka akan bersiap kembali ke kantor.

Gakupo masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan sepatunya di rak sepatu depan, dan berjalan memasuki rumah dengan konstruksi kayu itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara samar-samar dari arah ruang keluarga dan memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

Ayahnya berdiri dengan setelan jas. Wajahnya terlihat keras seolah memikirkan suatu pekara rumit yang mampu menyita seluruh pikirannya. Dia jarang melihat ekspresi itu, terakhir kali yang bisa diingatnya adalah ketika adiknya membuat masalah di sekolah dan berakhir dengan laptop Gumi yang dibanting ke lantai.

Fokus Gakupo berubah ke arah sofa beludru dimana seorang gadis berambut hijau tengah terpaku menatap laptop berwarna silver di atas meja. Postur Gumi terlihat sangat kaku dan tegang, hampir serupa dengan milik Gokudo dan Gakupo bisa menebak bahwa adiknya mungkin membuat masalah lagi.

Gakupo memutuskan dia tidak akan menyela situasi itu. Pembicaraan serius antara ayahnya dan adiknya bukanlah urusan dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak perlu terlibat dalam situasi masalah apapun yang terjadi disana. Dia sudah akan melangkah menuju kamarnya ketika kemudian suara Gokudo kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap kemampuanmu itu berguna."

Gakupo kembali mengintip ruang keluarga. Ayahnya berganti posisi menatap adiknya. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca.

"Tapi Third-I menganggap kemampuanmu berguna."

Third-I adalah divisi kepolisian dimana Ayahnya bertempat. Itu adalah divisi paling rahasia di seluruh kepolisian Jepang dan bahkan walaupun ayahnya menjabat disana, Gakupo tidak pernah mengetahui detil pekerjaan disana.

"Kau mengerti, Gumi?"

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Suara Gumi terdengar bergetar, namun terdapat unsur keyakinan yang terasa sangat kuat.

"Mengerti atau tidak, kau punya kewajiban untuk melakukannya."

Gakupo bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dan dia segera bersembunyi di belakang tangga. Dia juga mendengar suara pintu rumahnya yang terbuka dan menutup. Kelihatannya 'pekerjaan' ayahnya di rumah ini telah selesai.

Pemuda ungu itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menemukan gadis berambut hijau itu masih duduk di sofa, menatap laptop dan beberapa benda lainnya yang berserakkan di atas meja. Sesaat kemudian, Gakupo merasa mendengar isakan tangis adiknya.

Terakhir kali dia mendengar isakan Gumi adalah ketika kematian ibunya dan gadis berambut hijau itu menangis terus di sebelah makam—jangan salah, Gakupo tentu juga menangis, tapi tidak sehisteris Gumi saat itu.

Dan rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang kakak kemudian mengetuk hatinya dan membuatnya memiliki keinginan untuk setidaknya bertanya—walaupun tentu itu akan membuat situasinya terasa sangat aneh mengingat mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berkomunikasi _seintim_ itu sebelumnya.

Dia melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga itu dan menyadari bahwa Gumi mungkin mendengar suara langkah kakinya karena mendadak pundak gadis itu terlihat tegang.

"Umm..." Gakupo memulai. Dia memikirkan kalimat yang tepat, tapi menyadari bahwa kalimat apapun tidak akan membuat suasana aneh itu menghilang. "Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Gadis berambut hijau itu kelihatan mengusap wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah menatap Gakupo dengan ekspresi dingin. Matanya terlihat merah, tapi sorot matanya tetap terlihat tajam seperti biasanya.

Gakupo salah jika sebelumnya merasa khawatir terhadap gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya datar.

Apapun yang dibicarakan ayahnya, apapun isi 'pekerjaan' ayahnya, semua itu pasti berhubungan dengan Gumi.

"Tidak ada." Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak punya kewajiban untuk bertanya bukan? Karena pada dasarnya, apapun yang dia tanyakan tak akan pernah terjawab, itu pasti. Dari dulu, Kamui Gumi teralu suka untuk menyimpan semuanya secara rapat-rapat. Karena itulah, Gakupo tidak pernah tertarik untuk bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Namun, sesuatu di atas meja menarik perhatiannya. Dia bisa melihat laptop dan beberapa benda berteknologi lainnya disana. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran—sebuah kantung plastik tembus pandang dengan isi benda kecil di dalamnya. Itu adalah kantung plastik dengan label berwarna biru, sesuatu yang biasanya dimiliki oleh divisi barang bukti.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Suara dingin Gumi menyela pikirannya.

Gakupo menatap mata hijau adiknya, mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang diketahui Gumi lebih banyak daripada yang diketahui dirinya.

"Tidak ada." Namun, mata ungu Gakupo kembali terpaku pada isi kantung plastik itu. Sebuah _chip_ kecil yang kelihatannya menjadi barang bukti suatu kasus.

Pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Gumi bisa memiliki benda itu? Kenapa ayahnya membiarkan benda sepenting itu di tangan adiknya?

Gadis itu kemudian membereskan semua yang ada di atas meja, membawanya langsung dengan kedua tangannya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati Gakupo, dia sama sekali tidak berkata apapun dan Gakupo juga tidak ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut.

Apapun yang menjadi isi dari chip itu, pasti berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang besar. Dan firasat Gakupo mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang _besar_ dan akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini.


End file.
